


Exercising

by itsnotlove



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: ?????, ????????, High Heels, I'm sorry?, I?, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, air holes, death of door?, half assed hand jobs, i don't?, i'm?, i???????????????? don't?????????? know???????????, manly shoes, minor foot stuff?, promotion of balance, red?, sentient hands, stairs?, what?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 04:05:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6640771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsnotlove/pseuds/itsnotlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izaya buys new exercise equipment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exercising

Something that few people ever seem to remember is that the foot is made up of muscles. Muscular calves, thighs, and the rest are important, but if the muscles in the feet aren’t exercised regularly, the rest of the leg can become useless. This is especially true when doing parkour, as balance is absolutely essential. One could even argue that balance is more important than speed, given that it could literally mean the difference between life and death.

 

That is exactly what Izaya had explained to Namie when his high heels arrived, before laughing at her confused expression. 

 

“Heels promote balance, Namie-san. I’m sure you’ve realised that for yourself.”

 

“Then why are they red?”

 

“Well, I might as well look  _ good  _ whilst I’m wearing them.” He laughed, hiding his own contempt for the colour. He’d only really picked it because he knew how Namie would react, and he couldn’t help himself.

 

Despite the fact that Izaya relished in Namie’s distaste for his choice of  _ exercise equipment,  _ the informant rarely wore them around her. His days were busy and he often had to dash off at a moments notice, and he couldn’t exactly wear his heels in front of clients. 

 

The days he wore the heels were few and far between, only really needing them when he’d been indoors for longer than he would have usually liked. They were uncomfortable at first, given that most of his weight went on his toes and the front would rub against his foot in a less than pleasant way, but after more use, he found himself used to them.

 

He could walk correctly, his hips moving slightly as he did (though he found it slightly embarrassing to have them sway any more dramatically), and soon worked himself up to running up his stairs and jumping (and landing). His mobility increased, as did the muscles in his calves, and he found that it was easier to move now than it ever had been before. 

 

The heels had been a worthwhile investment, it seemed, and he started to wear them more and more. He wore them so often that when his door was kicked in by a certain irritant, he forgot that he was even wearing them, instead reaching for his knife and getting himself into a ready position behind his desk.

 

“I-ZAY-YA- _ KUN! _ ” Shizuo called out, slowly walking through the small cloud of dust and woodchips as he entered the apartment. “It’s time to play, I-za-ya-kun!”

 

“Shizu-chan, have you never heard of knocking?” Izaya quickly replied, a cruel smile working its way to his lips, “Or is that why no one else wants to play with you? Did you scare away all your  _ friends _ ?”

 

“Shut up!” Shizuo barked back, peering at Izaya from over his glasses. “You know what you did, bastard!”

 

“What did I do this time? You accuse me of so much, it’s hard to keep up!” Izaya took a step backward toward the window but kept his arms down. There was no point in pointing his blade at Shizuo just now, not when the idiot wasn’t making any sense.

 

“Tch!” Slowly, Shizuo reached for his glasses and pulled them off, folding them with one hand before slipping them into his vest pocket. “You sent those bastards to the manager, didn’cha? Sent ‘em to wait for me like cowards!”

 

Izaya’s expression cracked a little, unsure of what Shizuo was referring to. He’d been busy for the last week, and couldn’t remember sending anyone to do anything to anyone. The crack was quickly filled, however, and he smiled a little more widely.

 

“Do I really look like the sort of person who would do such a thing? Shizu-chan, I can  _ assure  _ you that I’d  _ never  _ do that.” The truth sounded like a lie, but that was Izaya’s intention. “Why would I send my beautiful humans to you? You might eat them like the beast you are.”

 

Shizuo scoffed loudly, glancing around the apartment in search of something to throw. There was a bookcase beside him, but he hesitated to use it- Kasuka had told him that writers worked hard, so it would be inappropriate for him to throw their work at the Flea.

 

Instead, he settled for charging at him, picking up an armchair as he went and throwing it toward the informant. Predictably, Izaya dodged, but the armchair crashed into his desk and rolled toward the window with surprisingly only cracked. 

 

The informant bolted to the other side of the room and toward the kitchen before changing course and sprinting toward the stairs. He had to keep the fight indoors so that there’d be fewer questions. The last thing he needed was Shizuo destroying his building and the cops being called to investigate.

 

Shizuo was on his tail, both men taking the stairs two at a time as they ascended. If Izaya could get to his room and to the window, he was  _ sure  _ he could trick the monster into jumping out of it. He just had to-

 

“What the fuck?! Are those…? Fuck?” Shizuo eloquently asked, lunging toward Izaya’s feet as they kicked up and toward the final stair. His fingers grazed Izaya’s ankle, making the informant feel as though they’d been struck by a sledgehammer and tripping him up.

 

Sliding on his knee, Izaya scrambled forward, kicking at the hands that were now around his feet. Like a _ true beast,  _ Shizuo was going to torture him before killing him, but he’d be damned if he went down without a fight.

 

“Izaya-kun, why the  _ fuck  _ are you wearing  _ lady shoes? _ ” Shizuo asked, a confused and slightly disgusted expression on his face as he dragged Izaya’s feet toward his face for a closer inspection. Izaya fought the treatment valiantly, managing to only fall onto his elbows as he was roughly dragged backward. “I thought you looked too tall… You were fuckin’ lying about your beansprout ass as well, weren’t ya!”

 

“Shizu-chan, d-do you have a thing for feet?” Izaya asked through clenched teeth, “Or are you trying to break mine off? You really are a  _ monster _ .”

 

Shizuo’s grip tightened painfully at the words, before loosening a great deal. He hadn’t really noticed how tightly he was holding Izaya’s ankles, and despite his seething hatred for the annoyance, he didn’t exactly want to break his feet off.

 

It would be messy, he reasoned, and someone would have to clean it up.

 

Still, he kept some grip on them, making sure that Izaya couldn’t squirm away. “Why are you wearing lady shoes?”

 

“They’re called  _ heels,  _ Shizu-chan, and these were made for  _ men. _ ”

 

“Pfft.” Shizuo tugged on Izaya’s ankle a little, dragging him toward the stairs a little more. “They’re ladyshoes.”

 

“Let me go.”

 

“Nah.”

 

“Then kill me, but I can guarantee tha-”

 

“Do you wear, uh… you know...” Shizuo interrupted quietly, placing both ankles into one hand before poking a finger at Izaya’s ass. “Other lady things?”

 

“Are-? Are you asking if I wear womens underwear?!”

 

“Well-”

 

“Would you believe me if I said  _ no,  _ or would you just accuse me of lying again?”

 

Shizuo flushed slightly, poking at Izaya’s ass some more as he thought. “You’d probably lie about anything, even somethin’ dumb like this.”

 

Izaya’s wriggling intensified as his face heated up. He wasn’t embarrassed by the insinuation, but was utterly  _ humiliated  _ by the treatment. To have his enemy- his  _ mortal enemy- _ poking his ass and asking him questions about his choice of underwear… It was  _ worse  _ than death.

 

Or it was, until he felt something  _ much worse. _

 

“Shizu-chan, wh-”

 

“I’m just checkin’,” Shizuo mumbled as he flipped Izaya over and fumbled with his zipper. He hadn’t really had much experience with unzipping other people, but he was a quick study.

 

“Why do you need to check anything!”

 

“I dunno. Oi, are you getting  _ hard?! _ ”

 

Izaya looked down at himself, face going another shade darker due to the rage he felt. “It’s the way the pants sit! Let me go!”

 

“I just wanna peek at the waist band, pervert!”

 

“Who are you calling a pervert when you’re pulling down my pants!”

 

“I’m just unzipping them a bit!” Shizuo snapped back, undoing the button as he pulled the zipper down a little more. “It should be fine, it’s not like- oh.”

 

Izaya’s half-hard cock pushed through the fabric, it’s glistening tip shining like a beacon under the bright lights of his apartment. The rest of Izaya stiffened to match it as his eyes travelled from his own cock to Shizuo’s face.

 

“You’re not wearing any.”

 

“...no.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Wh- It’s… hot.” Izaya wasn’t entirely sure why he was hard, or why he was answering so truthfully. It must have been shock, he thought, something beyond his control.

 

“Hot?” Shizuo kept his eyes glued to Izaya’s dick, leaning in slightly before he could stop himself. A pink tongue darted out to wet his lips as he thought about what to say. “Why don’t you wear the ones with air holes then?”

 

“Air… holes?”

 

“Yeah, air… holes.” Shizuo shook his head quickly and looked up at Izaya, his own face glowing once they made eye contact. “I wear ‘em.”

 

“Oh.” Izaya replied lamely, unsure of how he should actually respond. “Can I see?”

 

“What? No!”

 

“But I showed you mine!”

 

“You aren’t wearing any!”

 

“You still looked!”

 

“But you’re a pervert!”

 

“You ripped my pants off!”

 

“FINE!” Shizuo yelled, reasoning that it was only fair. He wasn’t in as sorry as state as Izaya, and it wasn’t as though he was anywhere near as hard (probably). With more speed than he’d been able to manage with Izaya, his free hand quickly unbuttoned and unzipped his own pants.

 

Izaya’s hand reached forward, hooking itself in the material and dragging it down some. “Oh my...”

 

“What?”

 

“Shizu-chan, those aren’t air holes.”

 

“Tch.” Shizuo replied, moving his hand as if to bat Izaya’s away then stopping short. “What would you call ‘em then?”

 

Izaya sneered, feeling a little better about everything now that he could see Shizuo’s underwear. “That’s  _ lace,  _ Shizu-chan.”

 

“Don’t be fucking stupid, lace is… silky.”

 

“No,  _ silk  _ is silky.  _ That  _ is  _ lace. _ ” Laughing at the beasts stupidity, Izaya let the tip of his finger trace the outline of the pattern slowly. “Shizu-chan is wearing- what was it you called it? ‘Lady underwear’?”

 

“Shut up, louse! There’s nothing lady about my underwear! They’re  _ air holes! _ ”

 

“That’s lace.”

 

“And  _ these _ -” Shizuo tugged on Izaya’s ankles, drawing both their attentions back to his  _ exercise equipment,  _ “Are for men, huh?”

 

“They are!”

 

“Aha.”

 

“You idiot!” Izaya’s legs tried (and failed) to kick away from Shizuo, only managing to loosen his fly a little more in the process. “ _ They’re  _ for  _ women,  _ and  _ these are for men! _ ”

 

“Why are you so hard?”

 

“It’s not  _ hard,  _ it’s a  _ fact! _ ”

 

“No,  _ why are you so hard? _ ” Shizuo asked again, this time more slowly, as he watched a small about of precum leak from Izaya’s slit. “Do you like fighting that much?”

 

“This isn’t a fight, this is you being an idiot! You’re molesting me!”

 

“I’M NOT TOUCHING YOU!”

 

“YES, SHIZU-CHAN, YOU ARE!”

 

Shizuo looked down at his hands in order to account for their whereabouts. One was still grasping Izaya’s ankles, whilst the other was, indeed, touching his dick. It was as if his hands had minds of their own sometimes, though this was the first time they’d actively fondled someone (other than himself).

 

“Oh.”

 

“...”

 

“Do ya’ want me to stop?”

 

Izaya laughed loudly, unable to contain his disbelief. Of  _ course  _ he wanted Shizuo to stop touching him, why else would he be shuddering with disgust and whining? Because he  _ liked  _ it? Ha! Perish the thought! That was more ridiculous than believing that he would be wearing  _ womens heels. _

 

“Oi, you alright? You’re making weird noises.”

 

“Because I’m disgusted.”

 

“Oh… so am I.”

 

“Then why are you touching me?”

 

“Because you hate it.”

 

“Tch.”

 

“Tch.”

 

Both men sat there awkwardly, trying not to look at each other as Shizuo played with the tip of Izaya’s dick. It really was because Izaya hated it, and for no other reason. That was also the only reason why Shizuo himself was becoming more excited.

 

“Shizu-chan is… b-bad at this.”

 

“You’re wearing fucking ladyshoes, so shut up.”

 

“What does that have to do with how  _ terrible  _ you are? And they’re  _ mens shoes. _ ”

 

“It has to do with  _ shut up. _ ” Angered by Izaya’s  _ rudeness,  _ Shizuo flicked the tip of his cock gently with a finger before turning his attentions back to the red heels. They were sort of pretty, he had to admit, with Izaya’s pale feet making them look even brighter. 

 

“What are you doing?” Izaya asked cautiously, eyeing Shizuo carefully. “Are you going to see if they fit you?”

 

“No!”

 

“Good, because they  _ won’t. _ ”

 

“Tch.” Izaya’s ankles were pulled higher as Shizuo raised himself up, until the informants ass was floating just above the floor. “I wouldn’t want to wear them. I’m not a  _ lady. _ ”

 

“And yet, you’re wearing women’s underwe _ ahhh! _ ” Shizuo’s tongue licked at Izaya’s foot, running along where the rim of the shoe met skin and interrupting Izaya once again. He’d never been all that interested in feet, but Izaya’s look  _ sort of  _ cute when they were being framed so nicely. 

 

The informant struggled beneath Shizuo, writhing on the floor uselessly as his foot was assaulted. The sensations were strange but not awful, and his eyelids closed half way as he found himself beginning to melt. 

 

Maybe it was because Shizuo was kissing his feet? The implication would usually mean that he was being worshipped, and to think that he’d tamed the beast with a pair of (mens) heels was almost exciting. 

 

“Don’t cum in your pants, Flea.” Shizuo mumbled into the now partially exposed arch of Izaya’s foot, “Or at all, because that’s fucking disgusting.”

 

Izaya’s reply came in the form of a series of short pants, his hips thrusting upward despite his best efforts. He looked pathetic, but it really had been a long time for him (so long that he honestly couldn’t remember how long it had been) and he couldn’t exactly be blamed with that perverted tongue was drawing symbols into the most sensitive parts of him. 

 

“I wouldn’t because of  _ you. _ ”

 

“Oh yeah? ‘Cause it looks like you’re about to.”

 

“Liar.”

 

Shizuo huffed, pulling one heel off half way so that his tongue could dance along the sole of Izaya’s foot. This elicited a large whine, followed by some vigorous bucking as the blond palmed Izaya’s cock teasingly. 

 

“You’re the one lyin’ again,  _ Izaya-kun. _ ” Roughly and without much coordination, Shizuo gripped Izaya’s dick with his hand and tugged on it quickly, his tongue licking the length of the informants sole at the same time. Izaya, despite his best efforts, felt himself seize and shudder, then released himself with a loud cry.

 

“YOU BASTARD!” It seemed as though Shizuo hadn’t aimed Izaya very well, winding up with a face half-covered in flea-juice. He dropped Izaya’s ankles and released his dick, wiping at his face with the back of his hand. “YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE!”

 

Izaya opened his eyes and wished that the warm, comforting feeling that was spreading throughout his veins would hurry up and disappear. It didn’t help that thick globs of his semen were dripping from Shizuo’s jaw though, and the sight was enough to make him shiver. 

 

“Shizu-chan, please leave.”

 

“You bastard.” Shizuo retorted, absolutely indignant at his treatment. “The fuck?”

 

Izaya laughed quietly, moving his hands toward his pants in an effort to pull them back up. “Thank you, but leave.”

 

“Thank you? THANK YOU?” Shizuo was more embarrassed than angry, a feeling that he hadn’t encountered for some years. “Fuck you!”

 

“Your desire has been noted, but you really should go.”

 

“Or what?”

 

“What do you  _ mean,  _ ‘or what’?” Izaya asked, his tone a little too carefree, “Would you like me to suck you off, Shizu-chan? Would you like that?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“What?!”

 

“Well, I did it for you!”

 

“You didn- That-!” Izaya cut himself off, finding it too difficult to reply. Instead, he moved into a sitting position and dragged Shizuo’s pants down. “You’re wearing women’s underwear.”

 

“Am not.”

 

“How can you even  _ breathe  _ in these?”

 

“Well, my  _ mouth  _ isn’t there...” Shizuo replied quietly, feeling a little self conscious about everything now that Izaya was staring at him. “They’re comfortable.”

 

Izaya hummed in reply, poking at Shizuo’s dick boredly. “You won’t last long, right?”

 

“I can last longer than you.”

 

“I doubt that.” Izaya leaned forward, sticking out his tongue so that it  _ almost  _ reached Shizuo’s cock, then looked up at him. “Say please.”

 

“I’m not saying  _ please. _ ”

 

“Then I’ll stop.”

 

“That’s unfair.”

 

“Life is unfair, Shizu-chan. I think I’ve been more than  _ fair,  _ given that you  _ broke into my apartment and molested me. _ ”

 

Looking away, Shizuo’s lips moved into a pout. “...please.”

 

“Please what?”

 

“Izaya-”

 

“Hm?”

 

With a sigh, Shizuo’s hand caught the top of Izaya’s head and patted down the hair slightly. “...please suck my peni-cock. Cock.”

 

“There’s no need to beg.” Izaya laughed, leaning himself forward to suck at the tip of Shizuo’s dick through the patterned lace. Shizuo tasted sweet, likely because of the sheer volume of sweets he ate on a regular basis, but the faint bitterness was enough to make it palatable. 

 

The bodyguard didn’t move- barely  _ breathed-  _ and bit his lip as he watched Izaya work him through his  _ very masculine  _ underwear. 

 

“Is Shizu-chan scared?” Izaya finally asked, pulling away a bit to blow on the now sopping wet tip.

 

“No...”

 

“Are you sure? I could bite it off, you know.”

 

“You wouldn’t.”

 

“Wouldn’t I?” Hooking his fingers in the flimsy waistband, Izaya tugged the panties down slightly. “Maybe just a little?”

 

His lips covered the tip of Shizuo’s cock, engulfing it with a warm wetness that had the blond moaning despite himself. “Fuck… Iza _ ya. _ ”

 

It felt good, better than Shizuo had ever imagined, and he soon found himself rocking his hips toward Izaya. His eyes closed at some point, and he focused on the sinful tongue circling the very tip of his cock and the vibrations that came from Izaya’s mouth as he groaned.

 

Groaned?

 

His eyes snapped back open to find that Izaya was using three fingers to fuck himself, a small open bottle of lube leaking onto the carpet besides them. Shizuo swore loudly, his apparently sentient hand reaching down to slide a fourth finger into Izaya’s ass.

 

The informant, not wanting to be outdone, suddenly took Shizuo into his throat, relishing in the series of curses and muffled cries that rewarded him. He almost reluctantly pulled away, batting Shizuo’s hand away from his ass as he straightened himself up. 

 

“Sit down and  _ shut up. _ ”

 

Shizuo did as he was told, not wanting to question such a good thing. It had never done him any good to think anyway, so just listening might pay off. 

 

He watched as Izaya stood in front of him and kicked off his pants, then as he squatted over the top of him. Something soft hit his cock and Shizuo found himself bucking up, only to stop once he noticed the firm hand gripping his shoulder.

 

Silently, Izaya lowered himself, both men groaning as Shizuo became sheathed inside Izaya ass. Shizuo’s fingers gripped the informants hips tightly, holding him in place until he was headbutted in the face. 

 

Any further remark or resistance was soon stopped when Izaya clenched around him tightly, and again when he started to move. He bounced up and down, slowly picking up pace until they were both cursing each others names.

 

The buttons of Shizuo’s vest rubbed against Izaya’s now hard cock deliciously, adding the smallest amount of friction and forcing the Informant to swear and curse more candidly than he ever had in front of another person before.

 

It was too much, too fast, and had Shizuo bucking up into him, fucking him as best he could from below until the pressure in his stomach became too much and set every nerve in his body on fire. He came hard and with a loud cry, flipping them both over so that he could rut into Izaya as much as he could, milking himself as the body beneath him tightened around him.

 

“Sh- _ Shizu _ -!” 

 

Something warm hit the front of Shizuo’s vest just as he stopped moving, and he looked down at Izaya’s face. It was twisted, scrunched up and red with slightly parted lips, and he couldn’t help but lean down and capture them with his own. 

 

It was chaste, more of a pressure than anything else, and he was almost as surprised as Izaya seemed to be by the time he pulled away. With wide eyes, he pulled out of Izaya and tucked himself back into his pants, doing them up quickly as he looked around the room.

 

“Uh...”

 

“...”

 

“I’m...”

 

“...”

 

“STAY OUTTA ‘BUKURO!”

 

With a bright red face and cum covering him quite obviously, Shizuo stood up and bolted down the stairs and out the door. Izaya listened as shrieks and loud banging followed him, unsure of what had just happened. 

 

He laid there for some time, not really sure of what to do, until he heard a familiar voice calling to him from the bottom of the stairs.

 

“I hope they helped you balance on top of Heiwajima.” Namie laughed, though her disgust was obvious. “I’m not cleaning this, and I’m taking a paid day off.”

 

Izaya didn’t respond, and wouldn’t respond to anyone for some time after this. He needed time to think and dissect what had happened, and to stop himself from jerking off to the memory. 

**Author's Note:**

> oh my god i'm sorry


End file.
